In projection systems that use lasers as a light source, light from red, green and blue lasers are fed into a common optical fiber to create white light, which is conveyed to a projection system for use in forming images for projection. Hence, three separate electrical drivers, three separate thermal management systems and three separate optical paths are needed. This is a complex system which results in a high cost due to both materials and manufacturing complexity. Further, distribution of such light to various projectors can be complex and/or difficult to achieve and/or inefficient, without losing light. For example, distribution of light from a single light source into two or more channels with equal intensity while losing little or no light in the process is challenging. Similarly, adjusting and/or tuning light intensity to multiple projectors while losing little or no light little is also challenging.